


When Demons Fall In Love with Boy Kings

by hpautumngrl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpautumngrl/pseuds/hpautumngrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean returns from Hell and Sam returns to his brother, Ruby is hurt and angry. Wincest as seen by Ruby</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Demons Fall In Love with Boy Kings

The second she opened the motel door, Ruby knew it was over. There stood Dean, a little worse for wear and reeking of Hell, but he was there nonetheless. And then there was Sam, so paranoid he attacked his own brother and she couldn’t pull him off, tell him “Sam, it’s really him” because Dean didn’t know her in this body.

And then Sam unceremoniously kicks her out of the room, probably still angry about the ‘so are you two like together’ comment. She should have known better, because revealing their huge love affair isn’t her business. But she’s hurt and angry and now all of her plans have taken a sharp turn left because Dean came back.

She spends four months saving that boys life, making him stronger, giving him a reason to go on living and then she gets thrown out the door like a rabid dog. She’s not exactly in the best mood. So she’s wandering around town looking for a bar, a fight, a quick fuck, anything.

She finds a bar first, tries to slip in unseen and it’s just her luck because those fuckers are already there. Sam’s bent over a pool table, feigning drunk with the best of them, Dean off to the side trying to back his brother up. It’s their pool hustling act and it almost makes her sick because Dean’s only been back a couple days and they’re already up to their old trick again.

She knew that what she had with Sam wouldn’t last forever, knew that Dean would come back eventually, had to in order for the whole apocalypse thing to succeed. But she wanted more time. Sammy was hers damn it. Dean had abandoned Sam because he thought he couldn’t live without him. And if the bit of grace rolling off him was any indication, he really abandoned him in Hell. But Sam was an addict to any drug he could get his hands on and Dean was his drug of choice. That was okay; he’d come crawling back to her eventually. She had what he needed after all, and there was no way he’d go sniveling in the dirt for it.

And when he begged for it, called out to her because he needed it, she’d go to him, ever the caregiver, because she loved him. A demon falling in love with the Boy King. It was laughable, could have even been a fairy tale if it hadn’t been so fucking sad.

She watches them for a while, keenly aware of the vibe coming off them, the way Dean’s body will tense up when another girl approaches Sam, and the way Sam has eyes for no one but Dean. It’s crazy but she’s jealous because now she’s knows she’ll never have something like that.


End file.
